The subsurface of the Earth may be surveyed for various reasons (e.g., in a search for specific substances such as oil and gas). Various geophysical surveying techniques may be used in the endeavor to survey the subsurface of the Earth. Geophysical surveying is a technique where multi-dimensional geophysical “pictures” of the state of subsurface or underground formations are taken with the use of energy (e.g., seismic, electromagnetic, etc.) that penetrates the subsurface formations. Geophysical surveying techniques continue to faces significant challenges due to the complex near-surface structures in the subsurface that are difficult to image.